


Whims of Pretty Girls

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x07: Lie To Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whims of Pretty Girls

"You're the one." she told him. She looked like some sort of gothic princess, what Cordy might have worn had she been depressed and called herself Lady Raven.

"I'm what one?"

"Miss Edith wanted to bring you cinnamon, but she was naughty. I couldn't let her watch."

For some reason, Xander cared about this girl. She was most certainly a girl, no matter how old she was, there wasn't a chance she could take care of herself. So he asked an important question. "Did you get the dose from a safe dealer?" His uncle James died when his old dealer was arrested and he foolishly trusted a new guy.

"The stars whispered to me you were the good one. I do not think I am good anymore. I used to be, daddy made me into a new little girl. I didn't eat cake anymore, nor honey." she playfully snapped her teeth at him, but James licked his ear once, so it was fine. The plan was to let her have her high unless it was about to cause death, and biting fell into an acceptable catagory.

"The stars told me you have to be kept but I couldn't keep you, and Miss Edith said she wouldn't abide with you being my new toy."

"Am I, uh, someone you think you know?" He wondered for a moment if Miss Edith was a real person, or just a hallucinatory concept.

"I don't like my daddy, do you?"

It couldn't hurt to humor her. "No. I don't like my daddy either."

"Is he mean? Does he smell of lime? My daddy used to be mean, but then a pretty girl sang to him and he tried to sing back." She spun in place and nearly fell. I tried to steady her and she whispered in my ear "You will be the seer that cannot see. But you mustn't tell or the moon will be angry."

She lifted a sharp fingernail to his mouth, and as if predestined, because he certainly hadn't planned it, he moved the tip of his tongue against it. She tasted like old pennies. Then she dropped to her knees and he stayed still, confused at her new motive. Of course it was completely possible she had no motive, she was just doing what her chemically unbalanced brain told her to. Xander wasn't a new victim to the whims of drugged people.

Still, if one thing had been reliable throughout his life, it was nervous babble. "Who are you? Do you have a boyfriend? Should you be on your knees in front of me?"

"I can't keep you because the flowers unfold too slowly, but I can have your taste. My mummy used to make cakes, until daddy killed her. Her and everyone else." Before he had a chance to decipher whether that was stoner talk or the girl just had a bad life, she stuck her hand down his pants, her fingernails scraping his pubic bone on the way down.

"I bet you taste of currents."


End file.
